


D:ABB / Before The Game

by matsuhana420



Category: Danganronpa: A Broken Bloodline
Genre: Danganronpa fangame, F/F, F/M, Just for funsies, M/M, fangame, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhana420/pseuds/matsuhana420
Summary: so. i wanted to write a pregame thing for my fangame. so i did.this is just the start idk when the first chapter will be out but it will be longhere r some things to keep in mind:- all of the danganronpa alumni were sent to the tanizaki prefecture and basically cant leave, whether this is for their own protection or others who knows. most of them live in the same apartment building in the smack dab middle of the prefecture.- there are 5 different high schools mentioned; harahakugone public school, harahakugone private school, manawara public school, yugazuru public school, and sengou private school (all names are fictional, not actual schools). all of these schools are some time under 15 minutes away from the apartment by bus.- the danganronpa games supposedly stopped after drv3, around 20 years ago from current day- none of the kids were. actually born per se. danganronpa wanted to do another three year test and they were genetically made from mixing dna. but some kids parents actually got together or were together. they did it once every one of the three years on dif days and then called it off. now none of the alumni can have actual kids.- bc of the different schools and some parents not exactly getting along (and some kids, which i will make a list of, not living at the apartments) not all kids know each other. most know of each other though- (shitty) visual of the town isHEREand list of current couples and housing isHERE- small cards of the kids info will be in the story as they appear- this story is showing the last 24 hours until the game begins- junko is dead dead. she was locked up by team dgr after the first game, but her kids could visit her anytime. she tried to get out when her twins were 16, killing people to get her way and they killed her by electrocution to stop her.- izuru kamakura and hajime hinata are twins here, not the same person- chiaki isnt a robot- kiibo (who is a robot), imposter, sakura, and tsumugi still work for team dgr. izuru refused to be a part of it after his game. tsumugi is the only one deemed stable enough to go outside of the dgr headquarters, but no one rlly interacts with her unless its in anger. her daughter lives with her in the headquarters, but she goes to the private school- schools are full of kids from other prefectures, but none live in the tanizaki prefecture besides the dgr alumni kids- i think that's all? ill put this on the beginning of every chapter so people dont forget uwu
Kudos: 2





	D:ABB / Before The Game

**WHAT** . . . a danganronpa rerun marathon

 **WHY** . . . to unite all schools in the tanizaki prefecture

 **WHERE** . . . tsubaki park

 **WHEN** . . . december 31st at 11:45pm

_**be there or be square !** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i wanted to write a pregame thing for my fangame. so i did.  
> this is just the start idk when the first chapter will be out but it will be long  
> here r some things to keep in mind:  
> \- all of the danganronpa alumni were sent to the tanizaki prefecture and basically cant leave, whether this is for their own protection or others who knows. most of them live in the same apartment building in the smack dab middle of the prefecture.  
> \- there are 5 different high schools mentioned; harahakugone public school, harahakugone private school, manawara public school, yugazuru public school, and sengou private school (all names are fictional, not actual schools). all of these schools are some time under 15 minutes away from the apartment by bus.  
> \- the danganronpa games supposedly stopped after drv3, around 20 years ago from current day  
> \- none of the kids were. actually born per se. danganronpa wanted to do another three year test and they were genetically made from mixing dna. but some kids parents actually got together or were together. they did it once every one of the three years on dif days and then called it off. now none of the alumni can have actual kids.  
> \- bc of the different schools and some parents not exactly getting along (and some kids, which i will make a list of, not living at the apartments) not all kids know each other. most know of each other though  
> \- (shitty) visual of the town is [HERE](https://i.imgur.com/4fJVPwt.jpg) and list of current couples and housing is [HERE](https://i.imgur.com/OOuGTq5.jpg)  
> \- small cards of the kids info will be in the story as they appear  
> \- this story is showing the last 24 hours until the game begins  
> \- junko is dead dead. she was locked up by team dgr after the first game, but her kids could visit her anytime. she tried to get out when her twins were 16, killing people to get her way and they killed her by electrocution to stop her.  
> \- izuru kamakura and hajime hinata are twins here, not the same person  
> \- chiaki isnt a robot  
> \- kiibo (who is a robot), imposter, sakura, and tsumugi still work for team dgr. izuru refused to be a part of it after his game. tsumugi is the only one deemed stable enough to go outside of the dgr headquarters, but no one rlly interacts with her unless its in anger. her daughter lives with her in the headquarters, but she goes to the private school  
> \- schools are full of kids from other prefectures, but none live in the tanizaki prefecture besides the dgr alumni kids  
> \- i think that's all? ill put this on the beginning of every chapter so people dont forget uwu


End file.
